Monster
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: Please read the author's note at the end!


No one in school knows about his monster cock and him being so skinny he wasn't so popular in school. At eighteen he is still a virgin and really wants to have sex. He is worried about girls not being able to take him and not want to have sex with him.

Jerome has a little sibling called Nina, at fifteen she has slept with a few people, she always has a huge line of guys wanting her. Nina has always liked her older sibling, she hasn't seen his cock but she likes the tall skinny lads, Jerome is exactly that, when she is home alone she would always go and take a pair of his boxers and masturbate wearing them. She knew she shouldn't want to but she really wanted to fuck him.

One day being alone, Nina ran to her room and stripped totally naked, not using his boxers she lay on her bed rubbing her perfect shaven pussy hard. Jerome came home just after her, not knowing she is home as well he walks upstairs to his room. Walking past Nina's room he can hear moaning and he can hear his name being repeated. Nina still doesn't know he's there. Jerome pokes his head in and seeing in the reflection in her mirror he can see her totally naked, her smallish boobs, perfect wet shaven pussy, Jerome gets hard. Nina then begins to moan "Oh Jerome, I know it's wrong to want to fuck you but I wish you were here now, mum and dad don't have to find out, just fuck me!"

Hearing that, Jerome just walks in. Nina is so close to her orgasm when she suddenly opens her eyes to find Jerome standing there watching biting his lip. Both looking at each other shocked Nina doesn't hesitate to crawl to him on her hands and knees and yanks down his trousers, his monster cock flopping out landing on her face. Nina is totally shocked. "It's fucking massive! How!?" Jerome didn't reply. Nina pulled her head back and looked at it, totally shocked at its size as she slowly began tossing him off. "Don't tell Mum or Dad" Nina said as she opened her mouth and tried her best to take as much of his monstrous cock as she could. She got about quarter of the way and began pushing hard, she started gagging and pulled back fast.

Jerome couldn't believe what was happening, was he really going to get laid for the first time and was it gonna be with his little sibling. Nina started deepthroating him, after a while she was now able to take half of his cock at a push. She was dribbling everywhere, his cock was covered in her spit and he loved it. He grabbed the back of her head and took control, throat fucking her she gagged so much and became even more turned on that he was taking control.

Nina pulled back and stood up pushing Jerome down onto the bed on his back. "I'm gonna fuck you" Nina insisted. Straddling him she struggled to get high enough to get to the top of his giant cock. When she was able to fit it in she rubbed it against her pussy a little, her pussy so wet and his cock covered in her spit she slid it in, it was thicker than any cock she had had before as she slowly lowered her tiny body onto it, she could feel it so deep, it was almost in her womb she thought and she was only at half way.

Finally, a girl who could take his cock, Jerome was in heaven, she felt so tight and he wanted to grab her and thrust himself up all the way inside of her. Nina took care of that, as she got half way she pushed down hard stuffing the rest of his monster cock into herself, letting out a loud moan she had done it, he was all the way in, he was definitely in her womb now. Nina began grinding back and forth, she was moaning so loud. Jerome could feel her insides so tight around his shaft and the most amazing feeling of her insides rubbing against his bell end. Nina fucked him fast, within a few seconds she had cummed, "I have never cummed that fast before, I love this!" She began grinding again, Jerome could feel himself wanting to cum, it felt amazing but he didn't want it to finish yet. He held his hand against her tummy "Slowly, I'm close to cumin already" Nina looked at him surprised as she then fucked even harder and faster than before. "What are you doing?!" Jerome asked. "You're impregnating me, now shoot your biggest load!"

Jerome pushed his waist up, his cock even deeper into her womb now as she fucked him harder. Jerome pulled her down and rolled over, he was on top now pounding her tight body with his monstrous cock. "Oh Jerome! I'm going to squirt!" Jerome continued to pound her, his balls slapping against her asshole, she was screaming with pleasure, he felt her insides clench so hard around his cock, so hard that he wasn't able to slide in or out and then suddenly felt her squirt all over his cock, all over her own tummy and all over the bed. When she stopped clenching his cock she began shivering and moaning, Jerome couldn't control himself and began pounding her again, sliding as deep as he could he shot his load over and over again deep into her womb, she was for sure pregnant now. Nina screamed with pleasure again as she could feel Jerome's seed filling her up, impregnating her.

Jerome slipped his cock out slowly, her pussy gaping as he slid out which was followed by a huge flow of cum. He stood up and began walking out the door. "Where are you going? I haven't finished with you yet! Throat fuck me and shot another load all over me!" As he turned around Nina was laying on her front at the edge of the bed, he slipped his cock into her mouth and leaning over a little he began sliding it deep into her tiny throat, at the angle she was she could now take him all. As Jerome leant over his face was right by her amazing huge wobble ass, Nina was a very slim girl but any weight she did put on went straight to her ass, it was so fat and huge, he had always loved it, now it was bare right in front of her face, as his cock slid up and down her throat he spread her ass cheeks and buried his head between them eating out her asshole. Nina screamed as best she could, muffled by the giant cock down her throat. Jerome was pounding her throat and soon enough wanted to cum.

Flipping Nina onto her back he rested his huge balls, one on each eye as he tossed himself off, her pussy still sticky and drenched by his huge load still deep inside her, her smallish tits flat on her chest, her biggish nipples so pink, erect and so puffy from being so horny, he could feel his load pumping through his huge shaft. Pulling back he let out a huge moan as another huge load shot all over Nina, her face was covered, her tits and slat stomach was covered, her pussy again and her thick legs covered. He turned around to leave and took a quick look back happy with what he had left, she was drenched and filled with his seed, not too bad for his first time.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for posting this later than I normally do! But I broke my finger today and spent 2 hours at the hospital and then six more hours sleeping because of pain killers... Don't ask me why but I get tired when I have pain killer lol Since I broke my finger I will take a little brake with writing. So this is the last story I will make for a while. I will be back! When I can type with all of my fingers again!**


End file.
